Enchanted Floral garden
by Miracle fairy
Summary: The most beautiful and lovely flowers grew in the most dangerous places, Honoka knew that but she would have never imagined for her life to go in a similar way. Flower shop au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **I've always loved flowers they come in different colours and shapes and scents anyway you get the picture. I don't know anyone who wouldn't love them, well maybe not boys but still most girls do. Anyway since there are so many of them I thought let me make a story not about them but including them, and since I love Honomaki I could add both of them together**

 **And this was the result, hope you like. And now the seed has been planted and now to see how it blossoms.**

 **Hehe xd bad flower pun, anyway onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

The scent of jasmines and all sorts of floral fragrance and the sound customers chatting and laughing softly filled the air. Anyone who entered the shop could see a rainbow of flowers arranged beautifully as bouquets or prearranged jars. Soft light illuminated the shop, although it felt more like the flowers were the ones which brightened up the place even though they couldn't glow.

The atmosphere was enough to make anyone entering the shop to smile; despite having many people it was still had enough silence but just enough voice to keep you at peace.

But still the good atmosphere wasn't enough to brighten up everyone's moods.

"So how much does that lily bouquet cost?" the girl elegantly asked or at least tried to. Another girl at the counter with orange hair tied with a pink ribbon looked away from the book she was reading or at least trying to; it's hard to concentrate on the book when people came every two minutes at the counter to purchase something.

As soon as she turned to speak to the person, a strong scent hit her square in the face, the ginger had a sudden urge to run to the fire extinguisher and spray her with it. She was pretty sure the girl had sprayed the entire perfume bottle on herself, now that she thinks about it how did the people surrounding her bear this scent did.

But still the fire extinguisher might be too much, and they girl won't be thanking her soon if ever tried to do that.

"Hello are you listening? I asked the price of the bouquet" the ginger stood up giving up on trying to read the book, what was the point anyway she definitely can't read here.

"8, 414 yen" she said.

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes widened so much, the ginger wondered whether those red eyes would pop out.

She had trying to act like a mature lady ever since she stepped into the shop, but considering her height and the shocked expression on her face she clearly had failed at that.

"But they are so small" she retorted.

" _So are you"_ the ginger wanted to retort back, but she kept it to herself. Despite her short stature the girl seemed quite intimidating and looked ready to get into a fight, and Honoka wasn't really interested in getting into one, in front of the other customers.

"Well they are not easy to grow at this time of the year-"

"But they are small" she stated crossing her arms across her chest, or lack off. The ginger let out a suffering sigh, wishing she was in her room watching her favourite show and munching on her favourite strawberry jam filled bread.

"Hey are you listening" her voice put an end to her peaceful thoughts, as she looked at her the girl's frown deepened.

"If you are so much against the price then don't buy them" the ginger muttered, she looked down at the pink and purple lily bouquet in a pink ribbon, the flowers weren't that big but it definitely wasn't as small as the girl was implying, someone might think that the girl was talking about jasmines or some other smaller flower.

Of course the ginger could go into an argument and tell the girl that she should know about flowers before entering into a flower shop, but she wasn't in any mood to do that. The last time she spoke rudely to a customer she had gotten a 2 hour lecture from her parents about being friendly to the customers, not that she was paying attention to the lecture but she'd rather not hear another one.

"Reduce the price"

"To what?" Honoka muttered, if the reduction was small maybe she could consider it and-

"4000 yen"

-or not.

"Are you insane?"

"Huh?"

"Onee-chan come here we have a problem" she yelled deciding to take help from higher authority seeing that she can't deal with this kid-looking-but-acting-like-adult girl herself.

They heard the sound of footsteps as if someone was running down the stairs, the door behind Honoka opened and blonde appeared a perplexed look on her face. She came and stood next to the ginger.

"What happened Honoka?" she asked.

"You see this person here-"

"Eli?" Honoka raised an eyebrow at that seems like the girl knew her sister.

"Nico?" well now wasn't this just perfect her sister knew her too. They stared at each other, Honoka didn't want to cut in but she had to ask.

"You know this kid?"

"Who's a kid?" she or rather Nico as her sister said growled. The perfume scent became stronger as she stepped closer to the counter.

Honoka staggered back pushing the chair she was sitting on away from Nico, not because she was intimated by her but because she felt her eyes water from the intense perfume smell. How was her sister able to stand there like that?

"Ok ok, let it go Nico my little sister has some socialising problems" she said.

"Wow that's the understatement of the year" Nico grumbled, shooting her a dark look which Honoka ignored, her novel was way more interesting maybe she could try to read again.

"Your younger sister huh?" she said again "she looks nothing like you"

Eli could only give a nervous laugh to that.

"Hmmp at least I don't look like a kid playing dress up" Honoka muttered.

"Say what?"

"Well looks like you both will get along great" Eli said sarcastically.

"I don't like kids" Honoka commented. Nico grumbled again.

"If at all, you're the kid here don't go and poke your nose into your seniors business"

"You're my senior? Yeah right and I'm Japan's prime minister".

"You little-"

"Ok ok that's enough already" Eli was fed up, 30 minutes since they met and they were already fighting like cats and dogs. If she hadn't showed up they probably would have thrown punches at each other, although that is highly impossible, Nico was smaller than many of the high school girls and she knew better than to pick a fight with her size.

Honoka also doesn't like to touch or be touched so she does not try to attack physically, but their words were enough to defeat an opponent.

"What did you want Nico?" Eli asked her. Honoka pointed to the lily bouquet not bothering to explain but Eli got the idea.

"She's telling it's more than 8,000 yen"

"Well it is"

"But-"

"It's out of season now Nico I assure you that you won't get it for a lesser rate now,"

"But growing lilies isn't hard"

"So why don't you grow one yourself and stop bickering with shopkeepers for their price" Honoka chimed in.

"Honoka!" that's enough" she turned to Nico "you could select some other-"

"You know what never mind, I'll take those" Nico sighed admitting defeat, it's already late and her mother would be worried by now. She spent far too much time arguing with Honoka.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, what was the exact price again?"

"8, 414 yen" she handed over the bouquet with a small teddy bear.

"For what?"

"For being a good customer"

"-in arguing" Honoka added, but Nico ignored her top priority was to reach home quickly now.

Although her comment, Honoka was amazed by how Eli was able to sell the flowers to Nico without even reducing a yen, but then again the girl probably was in a hurry to go home, it was already 9:00 pm anyway.

But her sister was always good at selling the flowers even the most expensive ones, one of the perks of being the student council president at a famous academy.

"You ok?"

"Huh?" she hadn't realised that all customers had left and Eli was turning the shop sign to closed.

"yeah"

"I heard a lot of yelling before you called me," Eli stated closing down the shutters of the shop "must be one tough customer".

"Yeah no kidding" Honoka muttered removing her apron and standing up from her chair. She stretched her hands and went to the mini fridge kept in the next room; her throat was parched from all that yelling.

She came back to see Eli sprinkling some water to the roses, in a pretty white vase.

"You know her?" she asked drinking from the orange juice can, it felt good to have some cool liquid flowing into her parched throat.

"Yeah my classmate" Eli had moved on to water the hibiscus and then lilies.

"Seriously how do deal with her?" Eli laughed at the comment watching the leaves of the touch-me-not plant closing immediately on contact.

"Well not yelling does the trick my dear". She smiled as the sweet scent of the chamomile reached her. Honoka scoffed as she looked at the latest flowers that had been brought in, some rainbow coloured roses. She ran her hands through the petals admiring their beauty only to pull back when her finger bumped into a rather sharp thorn.

Many flowers reminded her of certain people, they seem beautiful as the rose at first only when you get closer to them will you actually feel the thorns.

"If you helped out at the shop more often you would know how to deal with people like her" she said inspecting a rather dull plant, maybe it needs more sunlight.

"I doubt there would be more customers like her, besides isn't two hours enough?" Honoka say down on a tall stool near the tool shelf.

"Not really" Eli said refilling water into the watering can, it was a small one so she doesn't end up pouring extra water to the flowers "don't you love flowers? You could spend more time with them".

Honoka leaned against the shelf making sure not to shake it all the plastic pots were light enough to fall down even with the slightest movement.

"Are the flowers some person to spend time with?" Eli smiled carrying the watering can towards the flowers.

"Didn't you say you would marry the flowers?" Honoka coughed her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on, that joke is really getting old I was 4 years back then, only 4 years I didn't know what I was telling" she heard her sister chuckling.

"I know just teasing you"

Honoka folded her arms across her stomach " may not be a bad idea actually, I can take the words 'married to my work' literally".

"So which flower are you planning to marry?" Honoka rubbed her forehead; Eli was taking this stupid joke a bit too far.

"Haven't decided, well I have years for that" thankfully her sister dropped the joke after that, more like dropped a ridiculous conversation if anyone would have heard their conversation they would have thought something is wrong with them.

"Hey don't pour that much water on those" Honoka said as she saw Eli trying to pour a lot of water into the Jasmine plant.

"Pour more water for those, it needs more moisture"

"Make sure to add water in drops for the flower on your left" as Honoka gave various methods of watering all the flowers, Eli was fed up and handed the watering to Honoka itself.

She sat down where Honoka had sat previously as she saw the ginger being extra careful in watering the plants the right away.

"Does it really matter how we water them" she asked resting her head on her hands.

"Of course it does, that's why some of these flowers grow only in certain places, because only that place has the conditions needed for it to grow" she said. "Like us we can't adjust to all weather conditions if we were to go the Alaska we will not be able to live there for a full day or even if we go to a hot place the same thing would happen if the people of some other weather condition come here".

Her eyes travelled to all the flowers and she placed down the watering can after she was satisfied that they had enough water.

"Just like that flowers need certain temperature, soil, and moisture to grow but since we don't have all sorts of weather here we need to build those conditions ourselves".

She stopped her lecture when she found Eli staring at her,

"What?"

"You really love flowers don't you?"

"It's nothing new, you already know about this"

"True, but you know more about them than anyone else you take care of them watering them, nurturing them, making sure they have sunlight and-"

"Ok ok stop" Honoka blushed rubbing her hands together it was chilly outside and the fact that she was touching cold water didn't help.

"The thing is you do care about something even though it's not a person, -"

"Hmmp flowers are better than people, if you show enough care and love they will bloom into beautiful blossoms; people only take advantage of you if you do the same to them."

"Not everyone is the same" Eli shook her head as Honoka ignored her and went out of the room "ok that's enough work for today, let's have lunch you must be starving".

She switched off the storage room's light.

"Yeah and I need to pack my bag for the first day of High school" Eli leaned against the wall.

"Yep, I'm so glad you and I will be going to the same school, it would be so much fun and-"

"Well not for me, I'm a transfer student there and I need to catch up on the 2 months I missed" Eli shook her head.

"You're smart you'll catch up in no time"

"How would you know?" Honoka switched on the TV while Eli heated up some curry to have dinner.

"I'm in my third year now, I have seen first and 2nd year, there's nothing you can't handle".

"And while I'm there please don't introduce me to any of your classmates-"

"Oh I can't wait to introduce to Nozomi" Eli exclaimed, placing some rice in front of Honoka and ignoring her groan.

"I said-"

"You always run away whenever I invite my friends here" Eli recalled "I don't even know how you manage to do that every time, I never tell you that someone is coming over".

How Honoka chewed her fried fish, the TV switched on to some channel about High school.

"Your way too obvious, you clean up the house and stay excited all day it's doesn't take a genius to figure it out".

"Oh really I need to keep it some secretive next time" Honoka rolled her eyes at that.

"Good luck with that". The show was something about how fun high school life was, was it really supposed to motivate people going to high school? She sure wasn't motivated seeing that.

"I just want a peaceful high school life so don't go introducing me to the whole class".

Eli grinned "since you asked so nicely I will make sure to introduce you to the whole school".

Honoka groaned someone save her from her sister.

"Honoka, Eli we're home" she heard their mother shout.

"About time" Eli said taking the heavy packets from her mother and planning them on the table "I thought you forgot about us" she joked.

"Well when the whole Tokyo know our girls, how could we ever forget our little florists" her dad replied, Honoka didn't stop having her rice, even though her parents arrived.

"And come leave the boring dinner, we brought the best food from this newly opened Chinese restaurant" her mother said.

"Wow really?" as Eli excitedly went to see what her mother had brought, Honoka stood up and carried her empty plates to the washroom basin and started washing them.

"Hono-"

"I had dinner already so I'm going to sleep now, goodnight" and she left without another word. Her mother didn't seem upset by that she simply turned to Eli.

"Don't worry I'll take some food later to her room".

"Thank you dear and be sure to help her tomorrow at her new school".

"You don't even need to ask". Her mother gazed at the door through which Honoka had abruptly left; maybe someday her daughter would smile again, like she did back them.

Some wounds just take a little longer to heal that others, she knew Honoka's wound was taking a long time but it would definitely heal someday.

"Well come then, I'm starving let's eat".

* * *

 **so you guys are used to Honoka being all sweet and energetic what if she was not, what if she was like Maki. That would be an interesting turn or so I thought. So here i thought let me try it out , Honoka does appear too OOC but there is a good reason for it, will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Maki will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Please review on your thoughts about the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: New school beginnings

**Hello everyone, so before I go on let me just say**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONOKA! Our lovely ginger, always will remember you as the creater and best of muse, may you be happy everyday, god bless you.**

 **Well kinda weird to tell it to a anime girl, but whatever.**

 **Honomaki22: thank you here's the next chapter**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: thanks for liking the different Honoka, hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Masane: thank you for the support, I'm glad you found this interesting. Well I guess I kinda wanted her to be like Maki but extra cold and stubborn. Hehe xd. I like how you said you won't point out flaws but you did exactly that . Well I like that you did so thank you.**

 **Sorry about the currency well I don't live in Japan so I'm not sure how they tell it yen or yens but I will just use yen in the future.**

 **And yeah that was a mistake it was supposed to be 8pm, clearly it was supposed to be night, so yeah that was a typo.**

 **Airpool: oh you mean you like any story that has Honoka in it, well same here you could always read my stories it always has Honoka, hehe just telling. But there should be lot of Honoka stories incoming today as it is her birthday, so check them out so I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Tenshi Everdeen: Well Maki is pretty much the same, in fact everyone has the same personality except Honoka. Glad you thought it was interesting and which language do you speak again? Spanish?. Or anything else let me know in the review. Thank you for the lovely feedback.**

 **Ok guys that's enough rambling hope you like this update, and once again happy birthday Honoka.**

* * *

"Honoka dear didn't I tell you many times not to yell at the customers?" Honoka said nothing as she continued placing her books in her bag. She took her timetable to see if she had put all the required books.

"Are you listening to me?" her mother voice wasn't commanding just plain disappointed that she upset a customer. Honoka paused in her work and sighed did her mother really find it necessary to talk about this early in the morning, that too on the morning of the first day to her new school?

"It wasn't my fault, I was trying to be nice" she muttered as she looked around, where did her pencil box go again?

"Really trying, then why did you-" She finally spotted the pencil box, now how on earth did it end up under the bed?

"She was so asking for it" she stretched her hand under the bed crunching down lower onto the ground so she could get her hands on the box who seemed to have taken a liking to the wall, that too it was at the furthest corner where the two walls met under the bed, so she had to really try hard to not lie down on the floor while trying to get it out.

"Honoka dear" her mother sighed as she watched her daughter brushed off any dust particles which had gotten on her brand new uniform while it was in contact with the floor.

"Eli did mention the customer was rude to you".

"She was" she put the pencil box in her bag.

"And she said you were rude to her too"

"Maybe"

"She said the customer wanted the price of the lilies reduced"

"To a really stupid amount"

"She said you were extremely annoyed and irritated with her"

"Spot on!" Honoka muttered.

"HONOKA!" her mother exclaimed not impressed with her answers.

Honoka rubbed her temples trying to remain patient, ".Look mom I already told you annoying customers aren't that rare, so drop it already I don't want to be late to my new school".

"You could have dropped the price of the lilies" her mother got a glare.

"Should I change schools?"

"Ok ok gezz!" Now where did that come from anyway? maybe it was best to stop otherwise Honoka might actually consider it. "I'm just trying to-"

"Irritate me before I go to the new school" Honoka finished.

Her mother sighed not sure what to tell her daughter "I won't talk about it anymore ".

She moved away from where she was leaning against the wall as Honoka fixed her hair in her usual side ponytail. She looked at Honoka through the mirror.

"You'll look even more beautiful with a flower tied to your ponytail or you could take a bouquet-" Honoka rolled her eyes and moved away closing her bag.

And if you've known Honoka long enough, that action was an indirect way of telling "no way".

"But you must promise to be friendly with your classmates" the ginger carried her bag and walked out of the room without looking at her mother.

"I'll try" she muttered.

"Not just try you must-"

"Got to go mom see you later". And she walked away as she did so she met Eli's eyes.

"I'll take care of her don't worry" she proceed to walk down the stairs like Honoka but her mother's words stopped her.

"Wait I'm coming with you".

* * *

"Seriously?" Honoka grumbled while crossing her arms, Eli just laughed nervously.

"Maybe she's just worried about you?" Eli reassured as they watched their mother bring out a car from the garage.

"I'm not in kindergarten" she scoffed, but then it got worse as her mother stopped the car in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding me" now she didn't know a lot about cars so she didn't have any likes or dislikes about them, but now she was definitely sure this one belonged in her dislike list.

"Isn't it pretty?" the car was pink literally a nice light pink, now she doesn't have anything against the colour she actually liked the colour since most of the lovely flowers are that colour too, but she wasn't a 2nd grade girl.

And more importantly-

"More like pretty stupid, we're not living in Barbie's dream house" her day went from irritating to extremely annoying already and she hadn't even reached school yet.

"Doesn't it look so beautiful, though?"

"It looks so ridiculous, there's no way I'm going in that" and she was about to walk, but away Eli's words stopped her.

"Sorry Honoka but we might have to go in it we are already late" Honoka looked at her phone and pressed her lips into a thin line, frowning as she looked at the time, they had already wasted a good amount of time arguing in the morning.

She turned around and went to the car "fine but hurry up" Eli's face lit up along with her mother's as Honoka reluctantly sat down inside the car.

" _Well at least the seats aren't pink"_ Honoka thought as they drove to the school.

They hadn't even reached the school when Honoka asked to stop the car,

"What? Why we haven't reached yet" her mother asked.

"I know" she said "but you can park here there is a parking zone,"

"School is still a good 10 minutes walk from here"

"Which is just fine, I don't want anyone to see us coming out of this car"

"But-"

"Should I skip school then?" Her mother smiled nervously meeting Eli's gaze.

"Ok dear whatever you say" the three of the parked the car and continued to walk to the school. Honoka obviously didn't want to ruin her image, but the school was a girl's school no one will care they might in fact even like the car. But like previous experiences it's better not to make Honoka mad.

They walked in silence until they arrived. Honoka stared at the school, with cherry blossoms falling along the path as if to greet everyone it was a lovely sight, something that would surely brighten up someone's day at least by a little. They saw many students walking, some students glanced towards them obviously wondering why someone's mother would come and some others were telling 'Hi'to Eli.

The blonde soon excused herself to take care of student council work and Honoka and her mother continued to walk to the head office. Her mother knocked the door.

"Come in" a voice said, they walked in to find the school chairwoman a grey haired lady who was looking through some documents she soon placed it down to look at them.

"Hello there" she smiled "you must be the new transfer student, attending class from today"

Honoka nodded without saying a word.

"Ok so, how may I help you?" her mother raised an eyebrow, while Honoka's twitched in annoyance.

"Oh I would like a stage so I could give my dance performance" she said sarcastically. Seriously who asks something like that, when it's pretty clear what they wanted not to mention they had even discussed it on the phone.

"HONOKA!" she mother said appalled at her reply, she turned to the principal

"I'm so sorry my daughter didn't mean to be rude" she apologized.

"Oh but I did"

"Honoka just be quiet" Mrs Kousaka sighed Honoka was going to get expelled even before she got admitted this way. But to their surprise the lady just laughed.

"Well your sister did tell me you were very hard to get along with so I wanted to see that myself" Honoka didn't comment on that not understanding this chairwoman's way of socialising with people.

"Welcome to Otonokizaka we were founded on the year-"

"Yeah yeah I didn't come here to learn all that history just give me the student-id"

"HONOKA!" Oh god 5 minutes in and her daughter is already rude with the head of the school.

"Well you sure don't beat around the bush" she laughed standing up as Honoka scoffed at the comment, she walked towards the door, halfway to it she turned her head to look at Honoka "well how about I show you to your class".

* * *

"Well today is going great" her mother said sarcastically. "I'm surprised she hasn't expelled you after all that".

"Well that makes two of us" Honoka muttered. Her mother looked at her in disappointment.

"Are you trying to get expelled"?

"Who knows?" she frowned as they walked behind Mrs Minami; well that's what she said her last name was. Mrs Kousaka looked at the lady walking ahead of them, they were probably at least 10 steps behind, which she felt was a good thing she didn't want Honoka to get into another argument with the chairwoman. Trying to understand Honoka sometimes was hard than understanding your pet cat and she couldn't even fathom the number of times her classmates would be puzzled at her answers in the future.

Speaking of classmates they arrived at the class, or at least they believe they did since Mrs Minami stopped.

"Ok just wait here, come in when I call you" she opened the door and went inside while Honoka and her mother stood outside. She could hear everyone telling good morning to the chairwoman.

Great now she had to wait outside, how long will she take?

"Oh I'm so nervous" her mother said nervously. Honoka gave her a look.

"What are you nervous about? I am the one going in"

"Yeah I'm nervous for you". Honoka rolled her eyes, and just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed her eyes closed just enjoying her last minutes of freedom before she has to enter into her class, her mother could be too dramatic sometimes.

"I heard the chairwoman'sdaughter is in the same class" Honoka didn't move from her place.

"So?"

"You could be friends with her"

"And that would achieve?" The ginger played dumb but she knew exactly what her mother was implying.

"Oh come on you know what I mean you could get some good points with her that way, don't you regret whatever you said to her today?" Honoka wanted to give a sarcastic laugh, but she decided against it.

"No"

"Well you might in the future"

"I doubt that" she muttered.

"Oh come on" when Honoka still didn't look at her, she just blurted out whatever came to her mind "she could probably have the tickets to the show that you really want to go and if you were nice with her she could give it to you" now she didn't understand why on earth she said that and the look Honoka gave her made her want to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Umm forget I said anything" her mother laughed awkwardly trying her best to avoid Honoka's annoyed stare.

Now Honoka loved her mother and all but sometimes she could tell the most ridiculous things at random situations. Mrs Kousaka worked from afternoon 2pm to late night so Honoka only sees her 3 hours at max on school days, well of course they were together a lot during the holidays but now that she was going back to school it's going to be 3 hours max again and that was more than enough. She already had annoying customers and she didn't need anything to add onto that.

Her customers were of course unavoidable though, some will stay for at least 30 minutes arguing with her to reduce the price. Now Honoka doesn't understand why they would put that much effort to save 100 yen, they would probably get a chocolate or something with that.

Eventually she stopped arguing back and when someone does ask for price reduction she would just gives a cold glare until they get really intimated by the harsh state and would just pay the actual price and bolt of there.

And there are other stupid people who would ask to gift wrap the bouquet. Who the heck puts a bouquet in a gift box anyway? But as long as they pay extra Honoka does it without any further questions. She is looking for customer satisfaction after all or at least her mother tells her to but all she is looking for is for the customer to make their purchase fast and leave soon. But now that she thinks about it she should have probably given a heads up about how a bouquet is given for all those people who ask to gift wrap them, she could not imagine what the person receiving the gift thought about the person giving them, but then again it's none of her concern

"Hmm the chairwoman is taking a lot of time to call us in huh?" That snapped her out of her thoughts, speaking of which what was the crazy lady doing inside? They have been waiting outside for eternity.

"So I'm happy with all your success and hard work, I hope you keep up this year work-" arrg she was doing this on purpose, if she wasn't a elder Honoka would have surely punched her by now. Otherwise why on earth would she be telling all this nonsense upon which they give a speech on some school function?

"Ok so now the main reason I came here is to introduce the new transfer student" she said.

 _'Finally"_

"And as you know she's new to the school".

Honoka snorted " well that's a given" her mother smiled nervously.

"Please keep those words in your head"

"No promises"

"Come in dear" she heard her say.

"Oh dear don't be nervous, relax" her mother patted her shoulder.

"I should be telling you that" she muttered, as she opened the door and walked in, a teacher who seemed to be in her late twenties stood at the corner of the room and the chairwomanherself stood on the dais giving her that saccharine smile which caused a opposite effect on her, because that smile was a smirk.

" _Why you, but never mind plotting a revenge wasn't her thing anyway and totally not on the first day of school". She simply stood at midd_ le of the room.

The teacher came forward smiling at her, she looked at the class.

"Ok girls her name is Kousaka Honoka she will be studying with us from today". From the corner of her eyes she saw the _chairwoman_ leave the room.

 _'So much for helping me out"_

"Kousaka-san would you like to introduce yourself?"

 _"Didn't you just do that?"_

"No thanks" Honoka muttered already boredom evident on her face, the teacher sweat dropped seeing her odd reaction.

"Well guess you're a bit shy, don't worry you'll get used to this soon".

 _"_ _Shy? Can't you see I just want to get out of this place? "_

"And you'll make a lot of friends"

 _"_ _Who needs them? Hopefully all of these people will leave me alone"_ she thought but despite how much she regretted coming today, everyone had a smile on their face as if they were really eager to meet her, well almost everyone a red-haired girl sat on the third bench near the window she gaze was fixed outside as she twirled a ringlet of her red tresses with her hand, she too looked extremely bored.

"Now why don't you sit in front of Nishikino-san?" the girl looked slowly at the teacher.

"Nishikino-san raise your hand so-" she paused when Honoka went and sat in front of the girl.

"Oh you know each other?"

"No"

"Then-"

"This is the only seat empty in the class" she said. There were at least 3 to 4 seats empty but the teacher didn't ask any further questions and took out her textbook.

"Ok class let's continue please take page no-" as the teacher rambled on, Honoka leaned back against her chair a few cherry blossoms flew in; she looked outside completely not paying attention to the class even though she just arrived.

She could feel the gaze of the girl but she ignored it, she sighed resting her cheek on her hand.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hello there Honoka-chan my name is Rin Hoshizora nya" apparently her plan of eating alone wasn't going to happen, all day along many classmates tried to speak to her but she pretended to not notice them, or act as if she was engrossed with the teacher's lecture but now that it's lunch break avoiding anyone without making it clear she didn't want to speak would be a challenge.

As soon as bell rang a girl with short orange hair decided to introduce herself.

"Rin-chan you can't call someone by their first name so soon" a nervous voice said. Honoka looked up to see two girls the orange haired girl was smiling widely at her while the other girl looked extremely nervous as if she was the new student rather than Honoka.

"But Honoka-chan doesn't mind right?" Rin asked.

 _"Oh but I do mind "_ no one can call her so casually except her family, but they both seemed so nice and Honoka didn't want to start making enemies right from the get go.

"No I don't"

"Hanayo, Rin are you girls coming?" a voice asked from behind.

"Umi-chan did you meet Honoka-chan?" Rin gestured at Honoka who was trying her best trying not to berate them this was just ridiculous can't they leave her alone?

"Hello I'm Umi Sonada nice to meet you" a blue haired girl said.

"Likewise" Honoka muttered, hopefully they would end this conversation and-

"Hello there Honoka-chan!" a high pitched voice said.

 _"Oh forget it"_ she looked at the smiling ash brunette who looked just like the chairwoman.

 _"Must be her daughter"_ she looked just like her, just this girl's hair was longer and she had that teenage girl look and personality.

"I'm Kotori Minami"

"Umm hello" Honoka said again without interest.

Soon all the other students started piling around her desk bombarding her with tons of questions. Where are you from? Which middle school did you go? How are your grades? What hobbies do you have? , they rambled on and on questions upon questions so fast that at some point Honoka could only hear"Blah, blah, blah" from them. Knowing that soon she will lose her mind, she stood up signalling them to stop.

"Hono-"

"I've forgotten to get my lunch today" she said quickly "so I'm going to the cafeteria".

"Oh you could share my lunch" Kotori offered.

"No I wanted to really have umm..." her gaze was on the door ready to bolt away "sandwiches yeah I want a sandwich".

" But I have-" Honoka sprinted towards the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Aww man I wanted to have lunch with Honoka-chan" Rin said as the rest of them went back their places seeing as Honoka literally ran away from them.

"It's okay I think she wanted to be alone" Umi said looking at the open door which Honoka had left open when she took off.

"How do you know?" Kotori asked seemingly disappointed at Honoka's departure too.

Umi shrugged giving a small smile eyeing the lunchbox under the ginger's desk "Just a hunch".

* * *

'Oof finally" Honoka stood up straight after running out of class of curious, annoying and she daresay overly friendly students.

Her stomach demanded food and that's when she realized that amidst all that chaos she forgot to bring her lunch box with her.

"Well there's no way I can go back now"

That means she really had to go to the cafeteria and get the sandwich she had lied about,

" well that's probably better anyway " if she meets anyone in her class outside while eating her bento they would try to talk to her again, so the only way was to walk and eat which wouldn't be very convenient so the sandwich was the best solution.

"Hopefully this is not an everyday thing" she grimaced at the thought, "but of course it won't, I'm new here so they were just curious about me that's all" she convinced herself.

But seriously who asks questions like a rapid fire round though?

* * *

She breathed in the fresh air along the way, cherry blossoms bloomed covering the trees entirely by the pink flowers, and she stopped as she admired the beauty of the flowers under the afternoon sun. With how her morning had started she hadn't really payed attention to them when entering the school.

The breeze blew bringing back old memories along with the pale pink petals.

 _"See when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom you know it's Otonokizaka" her mother said._

 _"But doesn't many schools have cherry blossoms at the entrance, it is after all our national flower" a small girl didn't look impressed._

 _"I know but see the trees these are probably the oldest trees you would have seen , they are really old and their roots have penetrated deep into the soil, they watched generations and generations of graduates come out of this school for years" she touched one of trees feeling the hard wood against her palm, she looked up at the tree, tiny pinpoints of lights shot through the gaps between the leaves creating a shadow pattern on her and the ground._

 _They stayed in silence for a while, until the girl spoke up_

 _"Maybe you feel so much towards the school because you studied here?"_

 _"Maybe" her mother stepped back, "but I just wanted to spread that same feeling we felt during our time here, but if you don't want to study here I won't force you maybe we could find a more modern School and-"_

 _"I'll do it" little Honoka exclaimed walking towards her mother "I'll see why this school is special to you"._

 _"_ _Me too" the girl said "I'll study hard and try to understand why you loved this school"._

 _"_ _My dears" their mother wiped a tear that had fallen off her eye, her smile still intact "thank you so much"._

All of a sudden all the three of them faded away leaving Honoka just staring at the empty ground, she shook her head " What am I doing having flashbacks on the first day" her eyes looked down watching her own footsteps in the quiet hallway.

Well for the moment anyway.

"You-" a rather sharp and angry voice interrupted her, she stopped and looked up her sad look immediately replaced by an annoyed one.

"Yes me" she said, as a scowl formed on the girl's face.

"What are you-"

"I cannot believe I had to see your face two days in a row, on my first day of high school nevertheless".

Her scowl deepened and she crossed her arms.

"Hmmp like I want to see your face anyway and you should be happy that you saw my face on your first day of school it means you'll have a great first year".

Honoka laughed wryly "Today has really been an irritating and bad day but meeting you definitely deserves the cake".

Nico growled "hey watch it I'm a senior here"

Honoka went to give a mocking reply when she became aware of an odd thing. As she looked around she realized nearly half the student population outside seemed to be staring at them in great interest as if they were going to start street fighting or something.

Did they really expect them to fight? She didn't see any other reason as to why they would find their bickering interesting.

"What?" she scowled at them, surprisingly they didn't seem fazed by Honoka's angry tone instead one of the girls asked.

"Are you the student council president's sister?" Honoka rolled her eyes,

 **"** _Well I see where this is going"_

"What about it?" She should already know what they want to ask but she asked anyway, what else can you do when so many people are staring at you?

"Can you tell us how she is at home?"The girls looked at her with bright eyes full of curiosity. Honoka sighed she wasn't surprised to see her sister had fans but she definitely wasn't happy about it either.

"I need to have lunch" she said avoiding their gaze which was hard since they were surrounding her and all of them were as tall as her sister, but she managed to push past them anyway because they didn't stop her "so excuse me".

As she went without giving a glance in their direction they groaned as if they missed a celebrity's autograph.

Honoka kept walking at a fast pace to avoid anymore fan girls. How did they know she was Eli's sister anyway?

 _"_ _I will make sure to introduce you to the whole school"_

 _"_ She didn't "as she looked around many other students began whispering and pointing at her it was apparent that Eli hadn't said those statements just as a joke "arrg she really did it when I see her at home, I am totally going to let her have it".

Honoka fumed thinking about how she was going to murder her sister because of whom she was swamped by fan girls when her stomach started demanded food.

It just occurred to her that she was really hungry and amidst all that fan girls chaos she had completely forgotten about her agenda, she glanced at her watch.

" Only 15 minutes left!?" she won't even reach the cafeteria at this pace forget about lunch, it would take at least 8 minutes to climb all the stairs back to her classroom and she hadn't even reached the cafeteria yet.

She walked at a pick pace the rest of the way ignoring any whispering that echoed around her. She just wanted her food and a way out of here. She heaved a sigh of relief when she reached as if she just made it on time for a once in a lifetime sale at a famous store.

The lady behind the counter smiled at her, her brown hair in a ponytail and she was in a green apron.

"Hello here how cans I-" Honoka slammed a 1000 yen on the counter.

"A veg grilled sandwich and make it snappy" the lady flinched at her tons, probably not expecting a 1st year student to be so intimidating.

"R-Right!" she stammered out and rushed off not wanting to face Honoka's stares. To her immense relief all the ginger's anger seemed to have faded off and now she wore a neutral expression, not pleasant but neutral.

 _"Maybe she was just really hungry?"_ Honoka took her packed sandwich without a word as she watched the girl walk away.

"Well teenagers are sure hard to understand" she laughed awkwardly to herself.

"Whom are you talking to Lori!?" A Woman glanced at her from the washbasin area; she had a plate she was wiping off with a cloth.

"No one" Lori said "oh look more customers" the woman shrugged at her behaviour and went back to her work.

Honoka slowly perambulated back to her class expecting students to be glancing at her again but all she got in greeting was the quiet hallways.

She glanced at her watch again, 7 minutes left! Everyone probably went back to class. She better get moving too if she didn't want to be late. The quiet hallways echoed from her slow footsteps. Despite the situation she left at peace, the whole day was a hectic torture and a little time to her was exactly what she needed.

Suddenly she left a strange feeling as if she had heard a faintest tune of a piano, she glanced outside the winds blew across the fields, lifting the fallen leaves along with it. As if it was dancing along with the wind, her blue orbs followed the journey if a small leaf which flew gently and further away to the end of the field, the leaf disappeared but in its place she saw a girl who stood silently by herself her back was facing Honoka.

The ginger heard it again the faint tune if the piano, the air blew her crimson tresses, she stood there silently as if trying to synchronize with the nature's sounds. Honoka was far way and since she had turned around she couldn't understand what the girl was trying to do, but seeing her from that distance, this was what she could decipher.

The juice can slipped from her fingers startling her from her reverie, as she went to pick it up her eyes landed on her watch again.

"Only 3 minutes left?" when did the time fly away?

"Of forget it" she muttered grabbing the can before she could sprint away she gave one last look at the field to see it was empty,

 _"Maybe I just imagined it"_ as she prepared bolt to her class, she realized that few minutes had just calmed her down, at least by 50 percent.

"Well this is going to be a heck of a school year"

* * *

 **Thanks you for not minding the OOC Honoka and I just wanted to everyone to take Honoka more seriously than a happy go lucky girl and writing a OOC Honoka is surprisingly not that hard, I imagined I couldn't write Honoka as a serious type but I guess it is how the story is made.**

 **I actually never understood why people like NicoMaki since both of them have an almost similar personality so I tried it with my favourite pair.**

 **Anyway that's enough rambling again hope you liked the chapter,**

 **If you did then please do leave a review,**

 **Thank you a lot guys for reading everyone see you again soon.**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
